


We live in a beautiful world

by StoryOfMathLife



Category: No Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryOfMathLife/pseuds/StoryOfMathLife
Summary: « Tu ne vivras jamais ta vie si tu as toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose »





	1. Chapter 1

 

Un jour, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais peur, tout le temps. J'ai peur des insectes. J'ai peur des chiens qui aboient trop fort. J'ai peur de l'orage. J'ai peur de l'avion. J'ai peur des piqûres, je prends énormément sur moi quand je dois donner mon sang. J'ai peur quand je suis sur mon balcon au sixième étage, à plusieurs mètres du sol. J'ai peur qu'on me laisse tomber. J'ai peur de la solitude. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir dans la vie. J'ai peur de mourir aussi. J'ai peur de beaucoup de choses. Mais ce qui me terrifie plus que tout au monde, c'est la perte d'un proche. J'ai peur de recevoir à tout moment un coup de téléphone m'annonçant une mauvaise nouvelle. Et j'ai peur de mourir indirectement face à cela, de ne faire plus partie de mon corps.

 

J'ai peur d'apprendre qu'un de mes proches ait une maladie incurable et qu'il va mourir dans les mois ou les semaines à venir. J'ai peur de devoir lui rendre visite pour la dernière fois. J'ai peur de lui dire que je l'aime et que je ne l'oublierais jamais, qu'il restera toujours dans mon cœur. J'ai peur de lui dire « au revoir ». Et j'ai peur de pleurer son absence.

 

J'ai peur d'apprendre qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à l'un de mes proches. J'ai peur que mon téléphone sonne et d'avoir les gendarmes, les urgences ou un membre de ma famille à l'autre bout du fil qui m'annonce qu'une personne de mon entourage a eu un accident de voiture. J'ai peur de pleurer à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. J'ai peur d'apprendre que la raison de cet accident est qu'un débile profond avait eu envie de griller un feu rouge ou de rouler au-dessus de la limite de vitesse autorisée. J'ai peur d'en vouloir à cette personne. J'ai peur d'être en colère si celui-ci a pris la fuite au lieu de porter les premiers secours. J'ai peur d'être en colère si celui-ci s'en est tiré indemne. J'ai peur de prier toutes les minutes de ma vie pour que ce proche survive. J'ai peur de le voir succomber à ses blessures. J'ai peur d'être dévastée, déchirée, brisée de l'intérieur.

 

Depuis ces dernières années, mes peurs se sont intensifiées. Les attentats y sont pour quelque chose. J'ai peur maintenant de sortir de chez moi. Je ne me sens pas vraiment en sécurité dans mon pays, dans mon monde, dans ma Terre. Voir toutes ces horreurs, qui se multiplient de plus en plus, je ne les compte même plus. Cela ne s'arrêtera jamais. Je me mets à la place de toutes ces personnes qui apprennent la disparition de leurs proches, suite aux actes cruels de ces êtres immondes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, d'être atteinte par toutes ces vies arrachées. Ils avaient encore tellement à vivre.

 

Le pire, c'est notre impuissance. Et pourtant ces horribles événements nous rassemblent. Nous sommes plus soudés, plus fort, tous ensemble, pour affronter le futur. Nous faisons la seule chose que nous pouvons encore faire : vivre pour tous ceux qui ne le peuvent plus. Nous continuerons d'aller à des concerts, d'aller à des expositions, d'aller au restaurant, d'aller au cinéma, de se promener sur la plage, de profiter d'un beau feu d'artifice, de voyager, de découvrir les merveilles du monde, d'écrire ce que nous pensons, d'écouter ce que nous aimons, de voir ce qui nous passionne, de chanter les notes les plus belles, de danser avec la plus belle légèreté, de peindre les couleurs les plus intenses, d'exprimer tout ce que notre corps et notre âme nous demandent, de parler de l'avenir. Nous continuerons, encore et toujours, de penser à toutes ces belles étoiles dans le ciel, parties trop tôt.

 

Je mettrais mes peurs de côté pour profiter de ma vie comme si elle devait s'arrêter demain. Je veux faire tout ce que j'ai envie d'entreprendre. Je veux tout simplement vivre ma vie comme je dois la vivre. Sans crainte, sans peur.

 

J'essaie de me convaincre que nous vivons dans un monde merveilleux, qu'il y a de bonnes personnes qui prennent soin de cette si jolie Terre. Nous ne sommes pas ces montres, bien sûr que non. Montrons-leur notre force, notre respect, notre amour, que nous avons les uns envers les autres.

 

Je tenais à écrire ce texte pour eux, pour nous, pour vous, pour ma famille, pour mes amis, pour moi. Pour rendre un dernier hommage à toutes ces belles personnes qui méritaient tellement de vivre.

 


	2. Jamais

 

La Terre est belle. Elle n'abrite pas seulement des monstres. Elle est belle, magique, majestueuse, pure et forte.

 

Elle est belle.

 

Dans le passé, le présent et l'avenir, nous avons pu observer ces personnes complètement ignorantes, méchantes et dont l'âme est moche entacher la Terre. Mais ces gens ne prennent pas conscience d'une chose. Une chose qui change absolument tout.

 

Ils existent.

 

Ces êtres magnifiques qui nous font rêver avec les bruits d'un instrument, le son d'une voix, des traits aux pinceaux, ou encore le mouvement de leur corps.

 

Ces personnes anonymes qui dans l'ombre aident leurs prochains, que cela soit un sourire, un repas, ou juste un regard. Celles qui sont le synonyme même de solidarité. Celles qui se battent pour que nous ayons tous les mêmes droits, que nous soyons tous sur le même pied d'égalité peu importe notre couleur de peau, nos croyances, ou encore la personne qui fait battre notre cœur. Celles qui se battent pour que nous ayons tous le droit à l'éducation, que toutes ces jeunes filles est accès au savoir, qu'elles puissent rêver, apprendre. Celles qui font tout leur possible pour que justice soit faite.

 

Ces personnes existent, et en ce moment je pense fort à elles. Elles me donnent envie de sortir, d'écrire, de lire, de danser, de toujours étudier plus, de m'enrichir. Elles me donnent le courage de faire ce que je veux de MA vie, elles me disent que c'est possible. Que je peux y arriver, que nous pouvons y arriver ensemble.

 

Et ces personnes, c'est vous, c'est toi, c'est lui, c'est elle, c'est moi.

 

Moi qui n'aie pas peur. Non.

 

JAMAIS.

 

**_Shâm Xx._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai été touchée par ce texte, un joli message de paix et d'espoir, une réelle bouffée d'oxygène. Il m'a remonté le moral et m'a donné du baume au cœur. J'ai voulu vous le partager. C'est un texte très touchant écrit par la talentueuse Shâm.
> 
> Comme elle le dit si bien : « Il ne faut vraiment pas avoir peur. Jamais. »
> 
> Pray for the World. Stay strong.
> 
> Math.

**Author's Note:**

> Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches. Vivez l'instant présent, comme si demain ne devait jamais exister. La vie est belle et précieuse. Profitons-en à fond.
> 
> Plein d'amour.
> 
> Math.


End file.
